Monster
by Rika Ivanov de Hiwatari
Summary: — ¿Lo conoces, Hina-chan? — ¿Eh? No, Naruto-kun —Ese chico lleva toda la noche mirándote. Ciertamente nunca me habría imaginado el encontrarme con Sasuke Uchiha esa noche; Mi ex novio. "That boy is a monster. He ate my heart and then he ate my brain!"


•Bueno, en esta ocasión les traigo una recopilación de "One-shot" los cuales subiré a lo largo de la semana. Éste es un regalo, el cuál hago debido al intercambio que se realiza en _Naruto All Project,_ para una gran escritora de la cual soy fan: Okashira Janet. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, preciosa! Espero que te guste tu regalo, el cual hice con mucho cariño. (N/A: T/^/T)

**Resumen:** — ¿Lo conoces, Hina-chan? — ¿Eh? No, Naruto-kun —Ese chico lleva toda la noche mirándote. ~ Ciertamente nunca me habría imaginado el encontrarme con Sasuke Uchiha esa noche; Mi _ex novio_. "That boy is a monster. He ate my heart and then he ate my brain!"

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out Of Character). Contiene Lime.

**Género:** Romance/Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia. Este es un fic de una fan para otro fan. Enjoy it!

•**Monster•**

_Look at him__  
__Look at me__  
__That boy is bad__  
__And honestly__  
__He's a wolf in disguise__  
__But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes._

¿Lo conoces, Hina-chan? —Me preguntó mi novio en medio de la fiesta; Nos encontrábamos en uno de los clubs más populares de Tokio: _El Ageha_. No me gustaba ir a ese tipo de lugares pero se trataba del cumpleaños número 24 de Ino y, sin duda, no podía faltar. Mi amiga jamás me lo perdonaría.

¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que atiné a decir al no captar su interrogante.

Él —Me aclaró señalándomelo con la mirada, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. Seguí la dirección que me indicaban sus ojos azules y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un par de ojos negros, tan negros como la misma noche.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que pudiese reaccionar; apresurada volteé a ver a mi pareja y negué moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado.

No, Naruto-kun. No lo conozco. —Mentí descaradamente. ¿Qué si lo conocía? ¿Cómo poder olvidar a ese joven? El mismo que me rompió el corazón tras unos cuantos meses de _noviazgo_.

Lleva toda la noche mirándote. —Confesó el rubio frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall__  
__But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah._

Incapaz de permanecer ahí un segundo más le pedí a mi novio que me llevara a la planta baja con la excusa de que quería bailar. Él, encantado, me ofreció su mano y me condujo escaleras abajo.

El lugar se encontraba a reventar, tanto así que era casi imposible el caminar sin tropezar con alguien; Sin duda Ino era una chica popular.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la pista comenzamos a bailar. Estaba disfrutando el hacerlo, pese al hecho de que no era muy buena bailando y que me avergonzaba enormemente el moverme así frente a tanta gente, pero en eso sentí algo: Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi cuerpo. Insegura comencé a ver a mi alrededor discretamente, tratando de que Naruto no se diese cuenta de mi estado.

Ahí estaba El. Me había seguido hasta la pista y ahora se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del club, justo la que estaba a espaldas de Naruto. Me miraba fijamente, como si quisiese _comerme _con la mirada, recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo haciéndome estremecer. Lo vi sacar su lengua y lamerse los labios de forma provocativa, haciéndome una silenciosa invitación la cual, por supuesto, rechazaría. Me vio directamente a los ojos y dijo algo —lo cual obviamente no pude escuchar ya que la música se encontraba a un muy alto volumen y, además, Él se encontraba a varios metros de mi-, — pero él, sabiendo de antemano esto, soltó los vocablos muy lentamente y, gracias a ello, pude leer sus labios.

_He licked his lips__  
__Said to me__  
__Girl you look good enough to eat__  
__Put his arms around me__  
__Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"._

N-Necesito ir al baño —Me excusé con mi novio y, prácticamente, corrí lejos de ahí. _"Idiota"_ Era lo único que podía pensar de camino al baño. Sentía mi rostro arder a causa de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así? Entre tanta gente. ¿Y si alguien lo había escuchado? A empujones me abrí paso entre la gente y entré a los baños de mujeres. Me vi en el espejo; Mis mejillas se encontraban sumamente rojas y mi respiración agitada, además se podían apreciar unas cuantas gotas de sudor en mi cara y cuello.

"_**Pum"**_

Escuché como la puerta tras de mí se cerraba violentamente. Asustada pegué un brinco en mi lugar pero no presté mucha atención a quién pudiese ser, me preocupaba más el qué le diría a Naruto si es que Sasuke se atrevía a acercarse a nosotros en lo que quedaba de la fiesta. _"Dudo que lo haga, pero…" _ Tampoco me había esperado el verlo en la fiesta y aún así el vino. Sabía de antemano que Ino lo invitaría ya que Él, junto con los demás chicos que asistieron a _"_Konoha no Gakkō", pertenecía al grupo "intimo" de amigos de mi rubia amiga. En eso escuché como alguien le ponía el seguro a la puerta. Alarmada volteé a ver la entrada de los baños y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Sasuke Uchiha, justo frente a mí, en los baños de mujeres.

_I love that girl_

_Wanna talk to her, she is hot as hell_

¿P-Pero qué…? —balbuceé al verlo ahí, a pocos pasos de mi. Sasuke solo son rió de lado y se acercó a mí de manera amenazante, relamiéndose los labios de forma sugerente y viéndome no precisamente a la cara.

Buenas noches, Hyuuga —susurró en cuanto estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Tragué duramente y sostuve su mirada. Debía de ser fuerte.

¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? —lo interrogué y agradecí internamente el no haber tartamudeado. —Este es el baño de _damas_, no deberí-

Ese vestido que traes puesto sí que te hace ver sumamente deseable Hyuuga —me susurró al oído no dejándome terminar mi oración. Sentí mi mejillas calentarse tanto por pena como por rabia. No sabía si debía sentirme halagada porque Él me encontrase _deseable_ o bien insultada por la forma en la que lo dijo, haciéndome sentir como una mujerzuela; El que comenzara a tocar mi cintura no ayudó en nada. Haciendo caso a mi parte racional fruncí el ceño y lo miré de mala manera. —Pero, ¿qué rayos sucede contigo? —Dije intentando zafarme de su agarre.

_I wanna just dance__  
__But he took me home instead__  
__There was a monster in my bed__  
_

Lo que quise decir, Hinata, —Sentí cómo apretaba su agarre en mi cintura y cómo pegaba su cuerpo aún más al mío, como si buscase fundirnos en ese abrazo. —Es que me excitas. —Aún contra mi voluntad mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, sentí como me estremecía y de cierta bizarra manera me excitaba. Estaba peleando contra mi misma cuando sus manos colándose por debajo de mi vestido me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

¡Ah! —Trate de alejarme pero entre más tratase más afianzaba su agarre en mi cuerpo. Cerré mis piernas al sentir su mano recorriendo el interior de mi muslo, sus dedos trataban fervientemente de alcanzar mi entre pierna. Traté de gritar pero Él, adivinando mis intenciones, me cubrió la boca con su mano y me empujó contra la pared, acorralándome contra esta con su cuerpo. Incapaz de escapar comencé a moverme desesperadamente, tratando por todos los medios de alejarlo de mi cuerpo.

Shh —susurró contra su mano, la cual se encontraba sobre mis labios. —No te voy a hacer nada… que no te guste. —susurró. Quitó su mano de mi boca y traté de gritar, pero ni tiempo me dio cuando sentí su lengua dentro de mí boca, recorriendo mis mejillas y paladar, lamiendo todo a su paso. Era un beso demandante, de esos que te quitan el aliento, además Sasuke siempre había sido muy bueno besando.

_We french kissed on a subway train__  
__He tore my clothes right off__  
__He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

No me di cuenta de cuándo fue que comencé a responder al beso, ni de a qué hora es que me había empotrado contra la pared, mucho menos de cuando comenzó a lamer y besar mi cuello, simplemente me limitaba a sentir, a dejarme hacer. Dejaba que sus expertas manos recorrieran mi cuerpo y me hiciesen sentir placer. Siempre era así, por eso fue que caí en sus manos la primera vez, por eso fue que me entregué a Él. Sasuke sabía perfectamente dónde tocar y el cómo hacerlo. Sabía cuáles eran los puntos que me enloquecían y me hacían perder la razón. Sabía que cuándo me besaba el cuello de esa manera, tentándome, me volvía loca; Mi cerebro simplemente dejaba de funcionar.

Sus manos se encontraban sobre mis pechos, los estrujaban de una manera que se sentía _tan bien_. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no me opondría más a sus deseos dejó mi cuello y corrió el escote de mi vestido junto con mi sostén y comenzó a lamer y succionar mis pezones. Yo me encontraba simplemente perdida, no era consciente del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos ni muchos menos recordaba de que había venido con alguien.

Pronto comenzaron las embestidas. Sasuke me había penetrado profunda y duramente. Hizo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas y comenzó con un frenético vaivén. Sentía su miembro entrar y salir rápidamente de mi cuerpo y su lengua y dientes torturando mis pechos.

¡Ah, Sasuke! —Era todo lo que podía decir. Gritaba y gemía su nombre como una vil puta.

Después de unos minutos sentí como aceleraba el ritmo, lo que indicaba que pronto acabaría. Uno, dos, tres… A la tercera embestida sentí como se venía dentro de mí. Nos quedamos un par de minutos así: Abrazados. Él dentro mio. Cuando por fin nuestras respiraciones se calmaron nos separamos.

Sasuke se alejó de mí y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa. Subió el cierre de su pantalón y se acomodó la camisa y el cabello. Yo por mi parte comencé a darme cuenta de las cosas, de lo que había hecho y sentí remordimiento. Me sentí mal por Naruto. _¿Pero qué había hecho?_

Acomodé mi vestido lo más rápido que pude y me mojé el rostro tratando así de bajar el color de mis mejillas, las cuales se encontraban sumamente rojas a causa de lo que había pasado recientemente. Mordí mi labio al percatarme de las marcas rojas en mi cuello y pecho. Maldije a Sasuke internamente. Lo había hecho a propósito. Lo sabía. Sin dirigirle la palabra corrí a la puerta, quité el seguro, y me eché a correr hacia la pista de baile.

Naruto-kun —Llamé al chico en cuanto lo encontré bailando con Sakura. Sentí celos, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal. ¿Qué derecho tenía de reclamarle nada? Incluso de ponerme celosa; si hace pocos minutos le había puesto el cuerno con _su mejor amigo_. —Sakura-san —Incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo y le sonreí hipócritamente a la chica.

¡Hinata! —Exclamó mi novio. —Me habías preocupado. Te tardaste mucho en el baño. Incluso mandé a Sakura para ver si te encontrabas bien, pero me dijo que la puerta se encontraba cerrada con seguro. ¿Estás bien?

S-Si, no te preocupes, Naruto-kun —Maldición, ¿Y si ella había escuchado algo? Esperaba que no. Por suerte no me había esperado fuera, si no seguramente hubiese visto a Sasuke dentro.

Qué bueno que te encuentres bien, Hinata. Creímos te habías enfermado o algo. —Vi como Sakura abría grandemente los ojos y se le quedaba viendo a mi cuello. Me asusté y cubrí rápidamente el área con mi cabello.

_You amaze me  
__You are a monster_

Padre me llamó. Quería hablar conmigo personalmente. Debo irme. —solté a la carrera. —Nos vemos mañana.

Alcancé a oír a Naruto gritando mi nombre pero yo ya no podía quedarme ahí, mintiéndole. Sakura lo había visto. Esperaba que no le dijese nada, pero sabía que probablemente lo haría.

Corrí fuera del club y sentí como me sujetaban del brazo. _"Sasuke". _Lo miré con odio. El había provocado esto. El muy maldito me dedicó una sonrisa de lado y me soltó. Simplemente se había quedado para restregarme el hecho de que lo había conseguido. Había logrado el que engañara a Naruto con Él.

Eres un monstruo, Uchiha.

Le di la espalda y me alejé de Él.

Así era. Sasuke Uchiha era un monstruo. El tomaba todo lo que deseaba sin importarle a quienes lastimara en el proceso. Eso mismo había hecho conmigo. Una vez consiguió lo que quería me había dejado y se había ido con la primer mujer que se había cruzado en su camino.

Bajé a la estación y abordé el subway. Me senté y comencé a llorar.

**Notas Finales: **Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta me basé en la canción "Monster" de Lady GaGa para escribir este primer One-shot. No soy una mega fan de ella mas la canción me recordó de cierta manera a Sasuke y pues esta idea fue la que vino a mi cabeza. Debo admitir que cuando comencé el fic no me imaginé así el fina, pero bueno…. Espero no haberlos decepcionado D:

Acepto críticas, jitomatazos, y si quieren felicitaciones (Mi sería feliz). Ya saben solo deben de dar click en la barrita que dice "Review" y tarán~

Espero verlos pronto por aquí. Sayo~

**PD**_**:**__ Para aquellos que leen mis otros fics, en pocos días actualizaré mi historia "El Hombre Perfecto", así que estense atentos (¿?)_

¡Los quiero!

~Rika De Hiwatari~


End file.
